


i love you even if you are selfish

by loeyseternal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Fluff, M/M, Manga adaptation but i don’t remember the name, Popular Park Chanyeol, Romance, Sassy Byun Baekhyun, baekhyun is little heartless, chanyeol slapping at baekhyun, highschool lovers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyseternal/pseuds/loeyseternal
Summary: "You said it yourself! If I wanted, I could be selfish! Didn't you say so?"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	i love you even if you are selfish

* **_italic sentences are Baekhyun's thoughts_** *

***

Clever and handsome, he‘s also popular among girls. Popular in sports and school clubs, he’s also a favorite of teachers.Classmates shouldn't like this perfect one.

But he is loved by everyone.

If he has a flaw, this is his boyfriend.

_ 'Is it my fault? Chanyeol, who was the crazy for me. Then why am I being charged? ' _

Baekhyun sighed and moved over the chair he sat on.

And he began to think about his own characteristics.

_ 'I have no intelligence, no discipline, and I can't do sports. My only useful thing is my appearance. ' _

Someone called his name as Baekhyun sighed again with distress.

"Baekhyun!"

He saw a girl come to him.

"Baekhyun!"

The girl leaned forward, a little closer to Baekhyun.

"You're single right now, aren't you? How about dating me?"

While Baekhyun was sucking the lollipop in his mouth, he was carelessly staring at the girl.

"I told you I wasn't interested. You weren't actually interested in Chanyeol?"

The girl straightened, her cheeks slightly red.

"Oh, he has already rejected me. You two are so close, so ..."

As the girl continued to speak, Baekhyun drop his lollipop from stunned.

"I thought if I went out with you one day I would have sex with Chanyeol."

Baekhyun never remembered that he was so angry. What the hell was this bitch doing?

"YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU WANNA FIGHT? “

After the words she heard, she ran away from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun could only calm down after about half an hour.

_ 'It's all Chanyeol's fault. My presence is becoming more and more meaningless. I will not forgive him. ' _

***

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol appealed to Baekhyun, anxious and loud. Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol with a sneaky grin on his face.

_ 'Here we go.' _

"Sorry, did you wait too long?"

Baekhyun replied with a forced smile.

“You're so late. How long would you like me to wait?"

Chanyeol embarrassedly responded to Baekhyun. On the other hand, he was searching something in his bag.

"Sorry! I accidentally left the tickets in my desk."

When Chanyeol found the tickets, he stiffened by what the Baekhyun said.

"I'm not in the mood to go to the movie today."

"Hah? But we've already bought the tickets. And that's the last day of the movie."

Baekhyun was giving indifferent answers, and that only pissed off Chanyeol more.

"No way. Then find someone else to go with you."

As he turned around, he grabbed by Chanyeol by the arm and gently pulled it to him.

"Baekhyun ... You've been so selfish lately!"

It seemed that Chanyeol had no effect on Baekhyun. He saved his arm.

"Chanyeol, who do you think you're talking to? You knew from the beginning i’m selfish and cranky, right?"

Baekhyun pulled himself away from Chanyeol. He left a space that could fit several people.

"You said it yourself. Although you knew that, you wanted to go out with me."

He turned around and started to go.

What he said before he disappeared completely;

"If you're not happy, let's finish! Goodbye!" 

_ *** _

Baekhyun looked behind. Chanyeol looked really sad. As if broken and disappointed ...

Baekhyun continued to walk with pleasure.

_ 'Ah!I can't take it anymore! The pleasure of bullying such a perfect person ..! ' _

_ 'That expression was awesome. Especially since the expression of the face was ... He was about to cry. ' _

_ ‘I suppose I am the only one who sees him so angry.’ _

_ 'When I thought about his first time ... When he came, he also cried. What a fool! I'm the only one who knows how obedient in bed. ' _

  
Baekhyun was grinning with pleasure. He heard several girls shout out his name.

"Baekhyun!"

When he turned to the side where the sound came from, he saw two girls.

"Hey! Would you like to go to karaoke with us?"

Baekhyun thought. He had nothing to do right now

"Sure! I'm a great singer!"

_ *** _

While Baekhyun and Minseok were talking, they suddenly found Chanyeol with them. His face was expressionless.

"Baekhyun. There's something I have to tell you."

Baekhyun responded comfortably.

"Oh good morning! Can 't you say here?"

Chanyeol firmly grasped Baekhyun's arm and pulled it towards himself.

"No. Come with me!"

Chanyeol was walking along the corridor, pulling Baekhyun firmly from his arm.

Baekhyun was very surprised and ashamed of this situation.

_ ' _ _Why? Why is Chanyeol so angry ?! Like a joke ... Everyone is watching. This is very embarrassing!_ '

Chanyeol found an empty class and pulled Baekhyun hard, pushing him inside.

Baekhyun moaned slightly with pain in his arm.

"Aaah! Let me go!"

When he freed his arm from Chanyeol, Chanyeol closed the door of the class firmly and leaned.

Baekhyun was very angry with his arm hurt and the treatment he received.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing ?!"

Chanyeol didn’t care. His distress was bigger.

"What am I for you?"

He asked new question be fore Baekhyun answered.

"Yesterday you were hanging out with a few girls after school, didn't you?"

Baekhyun's eyes grew twice as shock. He lowered his head, not knowing what to do.

"Ha? Ah ..."

He raised his hands up saying 'I  surrender' and put his face in a cute shape.

"It was just a karaoke meeting ..."

Before he could understand what had happened, he felt great pain in his right cheek and slipped his head.

Chanyeol slapped him.

Baekhyun moaned with a low voice when he put his hand on his cheek. It was very sore.At that time, he heard Chanyeol's voice.

_ " _ Let's break up _." _

Baekhyun's hand on his cheek was stiff.Just as he was going to speak, Chanyeol spoke again.

_ " _ Enough. We’re over _." _

Chanyeol quickly turned away, leaving the door sternly behind him and out of the classroom.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, was staring with the sore cheek.

_ *** _

_ 'Does he really want to leave me?' _

Baekhyun was sitting on the ground, thinking about what happened today as he cut his toenails.

_ ‘Does his ears hear coming out of his mouth? Damn!' _

He thought of the slap today and once again felt the light sore on his cheek.

_ 'How dare you slapping me?' _

_ 'Oh, uh ... he just comes to my feet soon.' _

Baekhyun got angry as he thought.

' _I'm not going to let it get off so easily.'_

_ 'I will not forgive him unless he apologizes to me with tears in his eyes!' _

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun looked at the door of his room, hearing his mother's voice.

"Your friend is here."

_ 'It means he came.' _

Baekhyun smiled happily at the arrival of Chanyeol.

The door of his room opened and Chanyeol entered.

_ 'He looks pretty bad.' _

Baekhyun ignored the pain in his heart.

Chanyeol moved his eyes around.

"Ha ...you were here."said.

"You were very angry when you yelled at me. I thought you would never come to me again."

"Yes."

Baekhyun breathed as Chanyeol continued to speak.

"Actually, I came here to get what I lent to you. Then I'll go."

' _Ha?..'_

"Is that so? Wait a minute."

Baekhyun stood up.

_ 'He just came here to cut this off.' _

"Let me get it."

Baekhyun turned to the bookcase on the side and started crouching down and looking at the items there.

"Games and CDs ... Imm ..."

_ ‘Why didn't he come to apologize to me?’ _

_ 'Did I really make big mistake?' _

"Sorry..."

The Chanyeol behind him was stiffened by surprise. It was apparent that he did not expect such a thing.

"I ... Ah ..."

Baekhyun suddenly turned around and threw a few books and CDs into his hands towards Chanyeol.

"You said it yourself! If I wanted, I could be selfish! Didn't you say so?"

Baekhyun's eyes were old.

_ 'I beg you, don't leave me!' _

Baekhyun tried to speak. But he couldn't put up his sentences.

"But ... even you ..."

Chanyeol cut off Baekhyun's word.

"No! Actually I came here to apologize! Just forget what I said before."

The environment suddenly became quiet.Baekhyun could not open his mouth in surprise.

Suddenly Baekhyun was thrown over with a scissors in his hand, which he did not know where he found.

"WHAT COURAGE DO YOU LIE TO ME ?! SON OF A BXTCH! I will kill you!"

Chanyeol firmly held Baekhyun's wrist and tossed his scissors aside.

Then he hugged him tightly.

"I really wanted to apologize! But you looked angry. I was scared."

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun a little more, and Baekhyun put his head on his neck.

"Damn ... My mom and sister probably heard you. It's all your fault."

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun away from himself and brought his hands around his waist to his face.

He bent down slightly and combined their lips.

While kissing with lust, Chanyeol laid Baekhyun on the ground and lowered his juicy kisses to his neck.

Baekhyun immediately began to shout when he realized what they were doing.

"Haa! St-stop! I didn't say I forgive you!"

Chanyeol tied Baekhyun's wrists up and started looking at him angrily because of what he said.

Then he pulled his hand on his wrists and brought it to his pajamas and started pulling it down.

Baekhyun started to appeal again.

"St-stop-stop still haven't forgiven you."

Chanyeol retreated slightly.

"Shut up! Stop being selfish!"

Baekhyun lay on his side and pulled his legs to himself. Chanyeol was then removing Baekhyun's pajamas from his feet.

When he completely removed it, he leaned over his face. Baekhyun's cheeks were wet

"Do-don’t cry ..."

He pulled his hair out of his eyes.

Baekhyun muttered.

"You make me angry."

_ 'It wouldn't be that way ...' _

Chanyeol pulled up Baekhyun's shirt.

"You are better than me in everything. As if I prevented you ... Also ..."

Chanyeol's hand got into Baekhyun's underwear.

"... I'm the one at the bottom while doing it."

' _Finally, I am the one who cries and is stubborn. This is stupid ... '_

"I also have to be better than you on something! I have pride too!"

Chanyeol grasped Baekhyun's chin and pulled himself. Combining their lips, he started a heated kiss.

When Chanyeol began to lean himself on Baekhyun, Baekhyun pushed him backwards.

"Chanyeol ..."

Both were scattered, and it was a great success that they stopped while in this state.

"I'm sorry but I can't stop ..."

Chanyeol's words lightly embarrass both Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

"Because..!"

When Chanyeol started out loud and paused, Baekhyun looked at him in surprise.

"You've been so cold with me lately. You've been ignoring me. It worried me so much!"

While Baekhyun startled with Chanyeol's sudden confession, Chanyeol bowed to Baekhyun.

And they started kissing again.

_ 'When I think;I was very busy, cranky, jealous and touchy. ' _

_ ‘I didn't even say "I love you" once. ‘ _

_ 'But ... let's keep it as a trump card.' _

Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist and his arms around his neck.

"Good. If you insist, let's do it."

***

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so there’s mistakes!
> 
> This is adaptation from a manga but i can’t remember of the name and i wrote this three years ago
> 
> Follow me on twitter. loeyseternal


End file.
